


Good for you

by BDHXHX



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Percival, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Theseus, alpha!newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BDHXHX/pseuds/BDHXHX
Summary: 斜线前后有意义，特供雷文，时间线在FB1后FB2前。





	Good for you

“你把头发剪了。”  
Newt开口陈述道，这还是他说的第一句话。  
他们见面已经有几个小时了，期间一直是Theseus在单方面和Newt谈葬礼上发生的各种事情，还有父亲和母亲寄来的信件，一共五封，没有一封有提及Newt的，但Theseus全都告诉了他。在Newt面前Theseus没有秘密，他乐于跟Newt分享一切，包括他不应该交出来的。  
年轻人对兄长的话语只有点头和沉默，一半原因是不善于和人交流的Newt也不知道如何回话，另一半原因是Theseus的袖口其实还是湿润的；傲罗也许是太急于和弟弟见面，又不想被其他巫师发觉魔法使用痕迹，没检查好全身就出来了。全程Newt都别开视线，他不忍心看到Theseus黑色马甲上的浅白水渍，他的哥哥还好好穿着三件套，但Newt知道Theseus刚才是去厕所悄悄挤奶了，对气味和影像敏锐如Newt不可能没发现Theseus身上不正常的奶香和不自觉挺起的胸口，天啊，他是在弯腰低下头和Newt说话，可Newt要是不一直小心后退就可能会撞上去——或许这就是他的小寡妇哥哥想要的。Theseus亲昵地拍着Newt的肩膀，只要一个拥抱Newt就会认命地把脸埋进那片他在幻想里最为熟悉的温暖胸膛，然后解开扣子帮Theseus吸出来。  
而Theseus挑了挑眉：“是的，因为我没必要再遮住后颈了，印记已经消失的差不多了，我不需要避嫌了。”  
已经被标记的男性Omega需要把后颈遮起来，腺体其实不在那里，但Alpha们总喜欢做点什么让别人知道这是他们的所有物，Percival选择了这种传统含蓄的方法，警告别人再也没有谁能和他一样在结合的时候撩开Theseus的尾发，咬开身下人脖子上的小小伤疤。Newt知道他们几个月就会为了发情期见面一次，这规矩Theseus和Percival已经遵守了许多年，但会好的总是会好的，只要你不再去揭开。  
Newt能肯定的是Theseus心头上的伤疤还没有痊愈完，至于上次是Newt操过了Theseus的整个发情期这件事带来了怎样的影响他就不清楚了。他的哥哥并不是他熟知的任何一种动物。

早在Newt显露出第二性别前Theseus就已经爱上了他的弟弟，血亲间那股诡异的吸引力和微妙的年龄差让Theseus对Newt倾注了过多的关怀。感情并非书页那样边缘分明的东西，它更像一张可以无限涂写下去的白纸，摇篮里年幼的Newt用小小手掌握住Theseus伸来的指尖起命运就已经开始落笔，父亲和母亲出手干涉那时他们早就越界了。  
但Theseus最终答应了母亲会放手这段乱伦感情，入学霍格沃兹后兄弟也渐渐分道扬镳，Newt逐渐确定了自己终生热爱的事业，并且选择花绝大部分时间与神奇动物以及药草们为伴，Theseus也有了不断提起的“美国笔友”，在某天他和父母承认了那位成熟的异邦人是他的理想恋人。  
一切都刚刚好，大斯卡曼德找到了可以稳住自己的锚，他依旧忙碌，依旧因为优秀被重任压得伤痕累累，但Percival给了Theseus依靠，谁都看得出Theseus对Percival抱有的寄托，在人们眼里这是正常的爱情，在Newt眼里也是。  
可年轻人还是会主动避开来自哥哥的问候，往昔没有被修改，写好的篇目还是在那里，Newt·斯卡曼德无所畏惧，但这不代表他就能直面死灰复燃的可能性。  
于是再次被迫离开了所爱之人的Theseus出现在Newt面前时Newt的第一反应就是逃跑，不只是直觉，理智判断也在告诉Newt他刚失去了丈夫的哥哥会给他们两人带来怎样的厄运。  
但Newt没法拒绝一个苍白虚弱的Theseus，他不曾见到过被击垮了的哥哥，在Newt作为抓捕了格林德沃的英雄出现在每一版报纸上时Theseus望着他害羞的笑容到底怎么想的，Percival和他的世界在下沉，新的道路却在上升，他又如何崩溃才能令母亲都让Theseus回收了承诺？即使Theseus会用脚后跟踩着Newt的后腰让弟弟在他体内成结，宫颈吮着Newt的龟头吸出一股股精液冲刷他人填满过的内部，又有多少没表现出来的隐忍存在着？  
面容依旧年轻的未亡人伸手摸了下Newt一直想触碰的地方，那里不属于他，除非……  
Theseus的手指轻轻划过肿胀的腺体。在厕所里他是怎么咬着嘴唇不发出声音的？Newt注意到他胸前口袋里的绿色手帕还在，整整齐齐叠好的三角露了出来，但Newt猜得到下面的部分多半会有不太体面的咬痕。在麻瓜咖啡厅的公共厕所里。  
“Theseus。”他微弱地呼唤着兄长的名字，几乎是同时他就听到了咖啡杯被打翻的声音，浓郁的苦涩气味几乎掩盖了喷溅出的奶水的腥甜味。他们都偏爱茶，Theseus先点的咖啡才起身说还有事要处理一下，Newt那时就已经知道有什么不对了。  
他想起他的哥哥在做的时候一直无意识护着自己的腹部，可笑的动物本能，虽然Newt闻得出那里面根本什么都没有，只是失去Alpha的Omega不知怎的陷入了假孕状态，出于不舍和守贞，也许，总之最后一天Newt帮Theseus清洗干净后就立刻钻进箱子跑掉了，根本没料到Theseus的症状居然会加重了。  
这意味着Newt只能比上次还要猛烈地标记Theseus才能让Theseus彻底解脱。Newt紧张地抓住了自己的衣角，这里绝对不是合适的地方，但Theseus的暗示不能更明显了，他得做些什么起码舒缓一下兄长的疼痛。如果是母猫的话Theseus这会儿应该都能难耐到直接抱着Newt的手臂蹭起胸部了，感谢梅林，他没有，但Newt仍旧为这个想象咽了口口水。  
“……过来吧，哥哥。”  
Newt用无声咒把他们的存在掩盖了起来，然后拍了拍自己的大腿，示意Theseus坐上来。

感谢宽大的空间，四肢修长的Theseus也能轻易地分开腿跪到Newt身侧。木质长椅在冬季里摸起来有些冰冷，可Theseus浑身都散发着温热的气息，Newt接住Theseus后背的瞬间就决定不需要再用什么魔法了。  
天啊，他们两个都像发烧了一样滚烫，Theseus弯着脖子让Newt和他的额头贴在一起时更是交融的气息都能让Newt感觉灵魂燃烧起来了。  
Newt张开嘴，脑子里一大串解释想要从他口中飞快流出，可他不想耽误一分一秒，所以他掐灭了倾诉的欲望，直接开口道：“你的身体在拒绝我，所以一开始可能会有点疼，但我保证之后会好起来的，只是……”  
对踏过了无数战场的首席傲罗说这样的话显得太可笑了，但在Newt面前Theseus只是Theseus，他只在乎哥哥的感受，而不是那些名头立起的屏障。  
“如果很痛的话就叫我轻一点，没关系的。”  
“……我知道了。”Theseus闷闷地回答他，闭上了双眼。他搭在Newt肩膀上的手弹奏钢琴一样地颤抖和流连着，像是在为被这样照顾感到不适——作为年长者的尊严多少让Theseus不能完全敞开，还有他坚持了那么多年的羞耻心。  
Newt歪了下头，亲吻Theseus的脸颊，同时灵活的手指飞快解开了Theseus所有扣子，扒开那些帮助吸收奶水、防止暴露Theseus泌乳的衣物，它们因湿透而沉重，最里层的衬衫掀起来时还有黏腻的啪啦声；Newt做得很好，比梦里有过的还要熟练，梅林知道这些动作刚才在Newt脑海里演习了多少遍了，从Theseus在他对面坐下开始Newt就在考虑怎么来了。分析状况随机应变向来是斯卡曼德们的良好品质。  
驯服野兽需要Newt提前计划，但让Theseus丢盔弃甲只需要Newt试探性地挤压上他明显涨起来的胸部。  
Theseus内心深处还有没有试图维持之前的绑定的意图与否，他的身体都很快放弃了。Newt按了一遍Theseus的胸口，记住了乳液未能正确排出产生的硬块后就用手指轻柔地按摩了起来，够不到的地方就用舌头去舔弄。  
慢慢的伴随着Theseus拔高的呻吟它们软化了，但Newt发现自己也硬了起来，Theseus不是安分地骑在他身上，Newt得抱着哥哥的腰，有时候甚至是卡住让Theseus不要来回挪动着摩擦他的勃起，难以说清是疼痛让Theseus在挣扎还是快感，年长者不肯透露出心声，Newt只能从不知廉耻的叹息和喘息中猜测他应该继续下去。  
等Theseus的两侧胸部都被Newt弄得柔软后，Newt埋头下去，才把重点转移到了最需要帮忙的地方。  
他的哥哥浑身都布满了漂亮的薄肌肉，大衣下的身体匀称细长，只要是坐在Newt怀里他人就能明显看出谁才是身体更具有雄性力量的那个，但Theseus的乳头实在是娇小得不像是需要哺乳的Omega该有的。其中一颗被Newt捏住，用手指夹着胡乱拨动后肿胀了起来，可还是小巧得对排乳毫无帮助。  
在Theseus身上还能看到红痕，那是Theseus自己用力挤之后留下来的，他其实一直在出乳，量也在Newt克制地边吸着奶边胯部往上顶弄时逐渐增大，现在Newt的十指和脸上已经不知道沾了多少了，Newt退开一点的时候嘴唇上和乳晕那里还能连着一道白丝。  
这些本来都是给另一个男人和Theseus的孩子准备的，Newt明白，于是在他终于忍心张嘴直接咬住Theseus的大片胸肉，牙齿从外往里咬着靠近乳粒，逼迫小口在高压下撑大射出奶水后脑海里冒出了无数Newt一直回避的问题：Percival曾经也会这样对待Theseus吗？他也喜欢Theseus这样骑着他做起来吗？那个稳重的年长Alpha为什么没有让Theseus受孕，是为了事业考虑还是……  
“Newt！”  
Theseus抓着弟弟卷曲的暖色头发，但带着哭腔的声音里听不出拒绝。  
……还是说是Theseus不愿意？  
“别担心，哥哥，我知道什么对你是最好的。”  
年轻人含着Theseus主动撞进他嘴里的奶子说道，手掌握住另一边没有停下搓揉，语气冷静得让傲罗感到了安心。


End file.
